Naruto:Spider of Konoha-The Trailer
by Swordood
Summary: Naruto is known as many things. He is The Number One most Surprising Ninja, the Jinjuriki Of the Nine Tailed Fox, the (self proclaimed) Future Hokage. He is known to many as a brat, and to some as friend. confidant and ally. He is the chosen Child of Prophecy, as well as a Sage. what if we add one more? What if... He was also Spider-man? One-shot Trailer fic


**Hello everyone **

**First things first. The appearance of this fic doesn't mean i'm not working on my Naruto Evergarden story anymore. I just wanted to make write some other things to help keep my writing flow going. As I said in my other story's author notes, if it comes down to updating my Evergarden fic or writing one-shots I'll choose the Evergarden fic.**

**now that that's out of the way, I decided to write this for funsies. Spider-man is my favorite marvel superhero, he's what got me into marvel and superhero stories in the first place. I was kind of torn between writing this or another one-shot fic, but this was faster and the other one more frustrating (I've been stuck trying to write down that fic long before I even came up with the idea of this one). besides, I've always wanted to try writing a 'Naruto is Spider-man' Fic, and sadly there aren't very many in that category. I went with a Spider-verse approach, because that by far is my most favorite Spider-man movie ever. (not taking shots at any of the other Spider-Man films. I like those too, just not as much as Spider-verse)**

**I hope to sooner or later write an actual story using this as a base, but until then, this is here to tease you all and to show you I've got other ideas sitting on the back-burner.**

**so for now, enjoy this one-shot.**

**and pray it doesn't stay a one-shot forever.**

**=)**

* * *

Alright people, let's start from the beginning.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and my story is a bit different than you're probably expecting.

It all started during the Chunin exams, when Orochimaru attacked our village. At the end of the day, the attackers were driven off, but not before…

...not before the snake killed my Jiji, the Third Hokage.

Danzo replaced Jiji as Hokage, and we began rebuilding. My team was given chunin status, almost all the rookies were as a reward for their performance during the attack. All except me.

I was able to deal with Gaara, but without any sort of summon, I was forced to use the chakra of the Nine tails sealed within me. It didn't help my status in the village at all.

Probably made it worse, to be honest.

Flash forward a few months, and things are a bit dicey for me. Without teammates I was unable to do much besides d rank missions, and promotion by Chunin exams was out of the question. Money was a little tight then, and I probably would have been homeless if it weren't for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

I made frequent trips to the library, Danzo had Kakashi-sensei busy with missions all the time, and so I had no one to teach me.

It was my trips to the library that let me find it. A solution to my problem. A summoning scroll, left ignored by time.

I took it with me and signed it. It took me a while, but I finally summoned a competent summon a couple of days later.

I probably overreacted when learning that I had summoned a spider.

The summons weren't impressed with me at first either, but with constant practice I was able to summon the boss of the Spider clan. She took one look at me and laughed.

Now, you all know me. If someone insults me like that I act out. And boy I did.

Luckily, she humored me, even gave me a test to prove I was a worthy summoner.

I should have waited and listened to what the rest entailed. Instead I agreed to the rest before she could finished speaking.

The bite was agony, and I honestly don't know how long I lay there painfully. I only know that the boss lady ordered me to summon her if I survived, before poofing back to the summoning realm.

Long story short, with the help of the Kyuubi I survived. More than survived really. The Kyuubi had to take the DNA provided in the venom destroying my body, but he was able to repair all the damage.

The end result was not intended, but it was certainly welcome.

I was faster, stronger. I could run longer, see better, hear farther. I could stick to surfaces without the use of chakra, and I discovered that I had the ability to sense danger. I could do anything a spider could do, if it was the size of the human and was built to survive the conditions such a large body would have.

I was pretty confident the boost in strength put me ahead of everyone my age group, if not Most Jonins.

I took a while to test my limits, but the next time I summoned the Boss lady, she took one look at me and nodded in approval. She taught me the secrets of their ability to spin webs, saying something along the lines of "there have been none worthy of learning the secrets of the spiders before." After, she promised that as long as I was willing to learn, she would teach me all there was to know of the spider clan's technique's.

With much trial and error, I learned to make a web shooter out of an old kunai spring loader that Anbu and Jonin use. The web shooter, along with the knowledge from the Boss Lady, I was able to shoot webs like a natural born spider.

Now, normally I would have immediately began showing off my abilities in an effort to be recognized. But by then things were… things weren't good.

Not only did the civilian populace … dislike me, but whenever I went to the Hokage's… Danzo's office, I could feel his eyes. Judgmental, calculating, creepy. I did not dare let him know about my new abilities, or summons.

And so, I decided to hide my abilities.

At least, while I was Naruto Uzumaki.

You see, an idea had taken hold. I had seen how things had been going under Danzo. Life was steadily getting worse for those not in line with Danzo's views (along with those under his thumb). Crime was rising, and though some of them were arrested, most of the criminals were in Danzo's pocket. People were suffering.

And I always did want to be a hero. Even if I couldn't take credit for my own heroics.

So I made a costume out of some old Anbu equipment. I made sure to use an outdated Anbu style, since impersonating an Anbu was a crime. But using old Anbu equipment was a practice long held, what with it being sold to the common shinobi populace after something more advanced came out.

And so a costume I made. Considering my spider-like powers and summons, I saw fit to provide homage, making it a theme in my costume.

I started off small, stopping the equivalent of purse snatching and drunken brawls. Slowly, I moved up the food chain, turning in gangs and stopping kidnappings. Konoha was a large village, home to about 2 million people (just like any other hidden village). It was impossible for me to stop all crimes.

But boy did I try.

And the more I seemed to try, the worse things got. Danzo's grip over the village tightened, and more and more crime broke out as a response.

It wasn't long after that Danzo declared me an enemy of Konoha. I believe he called me somewhat along the lines of "public enemy number one". Rumors grew that my presence along encouraged crime. Or that I was an enemy spy sent to sow discord, or that I was a missing non taunting everyone with the fact that I had snuck into the village and was here to stay.

It wasn't too long before I was literally the most hated man in all of Konoha. Being both the Jinjuriki of the nine tailed Fox and the secret vigilante known a Spider-Man, both of whom were loathed by the common populace, tends to do that to a person.

I was fine with it really. I've always been hated, since before I can even remember. And while it was nice to have been appreciated for a while, I know enough about being hated to not let it get to me. Besides, they couldn't exactly attack me in my home for being Spider-Man, that was an aspect about a secret identity that I found strangely freeing. If only all my secrets could have been as such.

But no, Iruka-Sensei just had to protest against it, and so publicly too. He had to call my alter ego a hero, and he couldn't just go without calling out, no insulting Danzo for his policies.

He was arrested. His trial and punishment were to be decided publicly.

I tried to stop it, both in and out of costume. Iruka wouldn't listen to my pleas to leave it alone, and when he was sentenced to a public execution, Spider-Man swooped in to save him.

I was too late.

In the end, I held the closest thing to a father I had as he drew his last breath. In the end, he knew exactly who Spider-Man was.

I remember every phrase that has ever influenced my life, I keep them close to my heart and live by them. Haku tonight me the price of being a ninja, and to protect my loved ones.

Kakashi-sensei taught me that no matter what, abandoning your teammates makes you worse than trash.

Iruka-sensei… Iruka taught me many things. To pay attention to a lesson even if it was boring. To take responsibility for a prank, and to clean up after my messes. He taught me the Henge and Replacement Jutsu. Taught me the history of my home, how to tell where my kunai would land where I aimed it, instead of several feet away from my target. He taught me many things. Like how it was like to have someone care about me, to have someone waiting for you when you were away.

The most important lesson was his last words. "With great power, comes great responsibility."

I couldn't… couldn't get his name on the memorial stone. Kakashi has to help me bury him. As far as the village was concerned, the _traitor_ deserved no burial.

I couldn't go back out as Spider-Man. Not after what happened. I hung up my mask and watched mutely.

Watched as people lost hope with the disappearance of Spider-Man. As Danzo's hold on the village grew tighter and stricter. Was sent on difficult missions as the Jinjuriki, despite not being allowed to hold any rank above Genin.

Months went by like this. I was devastated. Still am.

Change came in the form of a visit from a friend. Shikamaru to be exact.

Honestly, of everyone I know, Shikamaru is the only one who found out on his own, without an accidental reveal or a confession.

Either way, he found out. And he wasn't very happy about it.

But… I think he knew how much Konoha needed spider-man. How much I needed to _be _Spider-Man. It took a lot of convincing, and a long heart-to-heart. But he convinced me to don the mask again.

I'm sure you can see where the story goes after this. You've seen how it usually goes enough times to be able to get the gist of it.

To make an already long story shorter, things went like this.

I fought a bunch of Danzo's lackeys, gained the trust of the Village's populace, took down Danzo from his position as Hokage (with the help of the new sixth Hokage, one Senju Tsunade) fought my best friend, had to fight an international terrorist group, fought in a war against a goddess, and finally gained the approval of Konoha. Both as myself and as my masked alter-ego.

Along the way, I fell in love with the coolest girl around, though her modest would try to suggest otherwise. I got to meet an old super-pervert, who became a good friend and Sensei. Met my parents that were sealed away in the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay, and befriend the Kyuubi.

I even mastered sage mode, with the help of my summons and the old perv.

And that was the end of my story.

Well, it was until this weird thing happened.

I've got to say, as the Jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox, The most unpredictable ninja ever, the son of fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the only sage of the spider clan, one of the heroes of the fourth shinobi world war, and most importantly as Spider-Man, weird things happen to me. _A lot_.

But this was really weird, almost not of this world weird.

_Naruto sat in his apartment, staring at a portal that was forming in front of him. He had only just returned from patrol, hadn't even begun to un-suit yet, when it appeared in front of him. He stared as it grew to the size of himself, before starting to suck him in._

_He held on with both his chakra and sticky hands, trying in vain to escape the pull of the portal. He lasted long enough to write a quick note, before the portal yanked him in._

_When he came out the other side, he yelped. The portal had deposited him hundreds of feet in the air, just above the tall skyscrapers that filled the city underneath him._

_Luckily, he had his web shooters, and swung to relative safety. (Read, the speed of his descent caused him to crash into a billboard, you know the ones with the big teeth? Advertising toothpaste? Yeah, that's the one. Crashed right through the chompers. Didn't slow down to avoid the flock of pigeons, nor the giant screen either.)_

You see, I was in a large city, but it wasn't Konoha. No, everything was vastly different.

The amount of people and the size and height of the city remained the same, but the people themselves, the written language, the technology and the world around it?

Entirely alien to me.

Also, some imposter (or cosplayer dressed as me) had recently died. Or rather, maybe an alternate me? Well, either way, this place had a Spider-Man, and he was apparently dead.

But seriously, how coincidental was it that not only was the man Spider-Man as well, but also blonde with blue eyes. Someone was screwing with him.

I have a feeling that Kaguya was somehow behind this. Though that didn't make sense, because he had sealed her away and everything.

But whatever was responsible, likely killed this new Spider-Man.

You wanna know what happened next?

Well, So do I.

* * *

**And that's a wrap**

**Now, I do hope to turn this into an epic at some point, but for now I want to focus on finishing my first fic before i begin to start multiple projects at once. so for now, this'll sit here all tantalizing and teasing-like.**

**if you're really, really interested in seeing this become an actual fic, message me to let me know and I'll make it my next fic. For now though, I've got other things to write.**

**If you were inspired by this fic and want to write your own, go right ahead. please just message me to let me know, and also just send a little love and mention me in an author's note or something.**

**I've got other story Ideas coming, and hopefully you'll see many more updates to my main story, as well as many more one-shots and epics to come.**


End file.
